


That night

by bansheegirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Lost Love, Love, Mystery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl/pseuds/bansheegirl
Summary: Era la prima sera d'estate e i ragazzi del terzo anno del Boston College High School si divertivano fra musica e alcool, festeggiando l'inizio delle vacanze estive.I party nella villa di Aiden Morris erano considerati i più leggendari del Boston College. Quella sera, anche Caroline Jones e Matthew Harris, che ormai facevano coppia fissa da quasi due anni, erano lì. Le luci stroboscopiche, insieme alla musica e all'alcool, creavano degli ottimi pretesti per quella che, probabilmente, sarebbe stata una delle feste più indimenticabili di quell'estate, ma qualcosa rovinò quella notte, qualcosa di cui solo un gruppo ristretto di persone era a conoscenza.Il mattino seguente, quando quella festa era solo un ricordo, Caroline non avrebbe mai immaginato che quell'ultimo bicchiere avrebbe rovinato completamente le cose. Ciò che successe quella notte d'estate sarebbe rimasto un mistero, finché lei non avrebbe deciso di rivivere quelle ore d'inferno per conoscere la verità.





	That night

La stanza era immersa nel vuoto, l'unica luce proveniva dallo schermo illuminato del cellulare di Caroline.   
Era sdraiata a letto da quasi un'ora, ma nulla riusciva a conciliarle il sonno, sembrava quasi che tutti i pensieri si fossero accumulati in un angolo della mente per poi comparire nel momento più faticoso della sua giornata, la notte.

Ogni sera, dopo cena, sapeva bene che non avrebbe chiuso occhio se non prima delle tre di notte, e questa consapevolezza la angosciava molto negli ultimi mesi. Da quando lei e Matthew avevano rotto, il tempo sembrava essere rallentato; le giornate erano interminabili e tutto era più pesante, più difficile.

Il suo dito scorreva su e giù per lo schermo del cellulare, osservando tutte le foto postate dai suoi amici e conoscenti. Li vedeva sorridere, divertirsi e non sapeva esattamente quali fossero i suoi sentimenti, sentiva solo un grande vuoto dovuto a mesi di silenzi, sguardi fugaci e di domande non fatte per paura di ascoltare le risposte, risposte che l'avrebbero fatta soffrire sempre di più.  
Guardò l'ora, era quasi mezzanotte, e pensò che forse Isabella era ancora sveglia.   
Anche se la scuola era cominciata da qualche giorno, lei e i suoi amici frequentavano l'ultimo anno, il che comportava il massimo dell'impegno per chi sperava in una borsa di studio o di essere ammesso in uno dei migliori college, e Isabella era una di quelle persone.  
-Probabilmente,- pensò Caroline -starà ancora studiando.- e senza pensarci troppo, le scrisse un breve messaggio "SOS".   
Proprio come aveva immaginato, la sua amica era ancora sveglia e Caroline ricevette una chiamata in risposta a quel messaggio di aiuto.   
-Che pensieri ti impediscono di dormire?- sussurrò una voce dall'altro capo della linea. Isabella sapeva bene il significato di quella richiesta, ma per un attimo sperò in qualcosa di diverso.  
-Sfortunatamente sono gli stessi di sempre. Credo che non riuscirò mai ad uscire da tutto questo.- rispose con voce flebile per paura di svegliare i suoi.   
-Care, se è la verità l'unica soluzione a tutto questo, non devi far altro che avere coraggio e chiedere spiegazioni al diretto interessato o ai diretti interessati se credi che ci sia più di un responsabile.  
-Sai che non lo farò mai. Bella, io credo di amarlo ancora, e tanto. Non sono pronta.- Caroline cercava di non pensarci, ma era inevitabile. La situazione che si era venuta a creare la opprimeva ogni giorno di più.   
-Ripeti questa frase da tre mesi, ormai. Non credi sia passato abbastanza tempo? Sai che con Matthew non ho più lo stesso rapporto di una volta, non dopo quello che ti ha fatto, e se mai dovessi chiedergli qualcosa, non mi direbbe nulla perché sa bene che verrei subito a riferiti tutto.- la ragazza aveva un tono fin troppo rassegnato. Avevano avuto discussione fin troppe volte e stava cominciando a non poterne più. -Adesso tocca a te farti avanti. Cos'è che ti fa così tanta paura?  
Quella domanda rimase sospesa in aria. Nessuna delle due, per qualche secondo, osò rompere quel silenzio per paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e ferire l'altra, finché Caroline non lo ruppe. -Ho paura di sentirmi dire che è stata solo colpa mia, non lo sopporterei, sarebbe un dolore troppo grande. Detesto non sapere quale sia stata la scintilla che quella sera ha fatto si che io e lui ci...lasciassimo.- l'ultima parola uscì dalla bocca della ragazza con grande fatica, come se pronunciarla le arrecasse un forte dolore fisico.   
-E allora, invece di continuare a piangerti addosso, perché non provi a ripercorrere passo per passo gli ultimi giorni passati con lui? Non credi di esserti crogiolata per troppo tempo in questo stato di infelicità? Adesso devi farti forza e cercare la verità, perché nessuno, se non i ricordi di quella notte, potrà svelarti ciò che è realmente accaduto.- Isabella cercava di non mostrare l'alterazione e la rabbia che provava nei confronti della debolezza della sua amica, ma le riusciva quasi impossibile. Vederla così afflitta a causa di un ragazzo e di una storia che di vero aveva poco e niente, le sembrava impossibile. La sua amica era sempre stata una ragazza forte, indipendente e con un grande animo, e adesso era ridotta peggio di una pezza vecchia.   
-E come posso fare?- chiese con rassegnazione.  
-Ci sarò io al tuo fianco, sarò lì per proteggerti e sorreggerti, te lo prometto Care.- qualcosa nel tono di voce della sua amica convinse Caroline.  
-Se me lo prometti, allora anche io prometto di mettere in atto i tuoi consigli. Basta piangersi addosso e continuare a farsi domande inutili che non riceveranno mai risposte. Per quanto male possa fare, so che è l'unico modo per evitare tutta questa sofferenza.- quelle parole sembrarono riaccendere in Isabella un barlume di speranza nei confronti dell'amica.  
-Ci conto, Caroline.- rispose Isabella fiduciosa.  
-Adesso è meglio che io cerchi di dormire, domani sarà un grande giorno.- disse speranzosa -Grazie Bella, senza te sarebbe tutto più difficile.  
-Per ogni cosa sai che puoi contare sempre su di me. Adesso riposa, buonanotte Care.- il suo tono di voce si era addolcito, ma c'era ancora qualcosa che la turbava profondamente.  
-Notte, a domani.- Caroline chiuse la chiamata e poggiò il cellulare sul comodino vicino al letto.

Nonostante la stanza fosse ripiombata nella totale oscurità, lei non riusciva ugualmente a prendere sonno, il solo pensiero di dover affrontare tutto quello che per tre mesi aveva provato a lasciarsi alle spalle, la terrorizzava, ma sapeva che c'era qualcosa di grande sotto, ed era arrivato il momento di affrontare quell'ombra che tanto la spaventava e la angosciava: il suo passato.


End file.
